Jeans
by starvingartist83
Summary: Post-movie. Roxanne appreciates Megamind's ventures into casual dressing. Not for kids! Or for normal people in general really...
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a prime example of why one should not drink and write. That being said, I did like the way this one turned out. A word of warning: This is pure smut with no redeeming features whatsoever. If you're not into it, don't read it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind. If I did, at some point during the movie he would have appeared in a scene wearing...jeans! _

Roxanne jogged up the stairs of New Not Evil Lair to Megamind's bedroom, cursing the meeting that had run over-time and the traffic that had trapped her in her van for what felt like hours. She glanced at her watch. They still had time to make the movie if they skipped dinner first. Popcorn wouldn't be the worst dinner they'd ever eaten. Not after her disastrous attempt at the humble cheese omelette of two nights ago.

She burst through Megamind's bedroom door and began talking before he could.

"I know I know I'm sorry Carl just kept blathering on about ratings and Harry was held up by security after getting in from the Medieval Faire in a full suit of armour and then I got stuck in traffic _again_." She kicked off her shoes and ran into the bathroom to give her hair a quick comb and touch up her makeup before heading into the bedroom to change.

"You know if you would just learn to ride the hover bike you could take that to work." Megamind commented from over near the wardrobe.

"And just how do I ride that in heels and a skirt? Or deal with the helmet hair?" she glared at him. And then stopped and stared.

"That, Miss Ritchie, is what I call 'your problem'." He gave her a smirk, running his fingers over his own smooth dome and turning back to his wardrobe to go through his shirts. "Blue with grey stripes or grey with blue stripes? Life was so easy when it was all just black." He sighed. Roxanne blinked.

He was standing there shirtless in jeans and a pair of black Chucks. _Those jeans!_ Roxanne's eyes wandered up and down his body. When had he bought those? They were snug, skinny-leg, dark blue and fit him with absolute perfection, like a second skin (if skin were made of denim anyway). Oblivious to her stare he kept talking. "I do have to admit the leather did get hot sometimes especially in the summertime and if you didn't wear the right underwear it just rode up horribly but I didn't have all this nonsense of what goes with what and 'oh you wore _that thing_ to _the place_ the _other day_, you don't want to be a serial outfit repeater now do you?' Damned fish." He grumbled, doing a fair impersonation of Minion's nagging tone. He noticed her lack of response and turned to face her. "Roxanne? Ol-hello?" She was busy eyeing his nicely defined chest and the flat stomach where the vague hint of a snail trail ran from just below his belly button and disappeared behind the button and fly. "Roxanne?" She blinked.

"Sorry what?" She shook herself. What was the matter with her? It wasn't like she hadn't seen him even fully naked before. They had broached the whole 'sex' thing the week before after all and had revisited it several times since. _Focus! We're going to the movies!_ He sighed and took the blue shirt with grey stripes off the hanger.

"You're no help at all, you know that?" He shrugged into it and began to do up the buttons from the top down, hiding that lean, blue torso from her view. She watched him finish dressing regretfully and tried not to fantasise about his cool skin on her lips as she kissed down his stomach, below his navel and down further and feeling him harden beneath her touch..._stop it!_ She told herself. "Are you okay?" he asked. There was concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." She turned to the wardrobe and tried to focus on finding herself something to wear. Maybe the black and white dress with the striped skirt, that one wasn't too dressy for the movies. Her mind wandered again. She pictured trailing those kisses lower still and finally taking that hard blue cock in her mouth, slow and teasing and listening to him moan her name. She glanced back at him and blushed. She hadn't gone there yet. It wasn't something she had ever really gone out of her way to do to a man but tonight she couldn't stop thinking about it. He touched her shoulder.

"If you're not feeling up to it we can stay in tonight. Inception can wait for another day." He offered.

That was the nudge she needed.

"That sounds like a plan." She said, turned and grabbed the collar of his shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as she could and tugging the clothing over his head.

"Roxanne? What are you _mmm mmm mmng?_" he demanded as she pulled him into a kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting almost immediately. She touched his chest and his stomach and then stroked the back of his neck and pressed herself up against his body. Seeming to finally get what was going on his fingers found their way into her hair while his other hand ran over her waist and her hip and giving her butt a squeeze. She broke the kiss and began sucking and nibbling on his neck. "Okay, you're right this beats the movies." He said as his hands stroked her body through her clothes. He tried to go for her buttons but she pushed his hands away.

"Nope." She said. Her breath tickled his skin and she began to kiss and suck her way down his chest while her fingers played over his stomach again. She took one of his small dark blue nipples in her mouth and gave it a nibble. He gasped and she reached down with one hand down over the fly of his jeans. She smiled and rubbed her hand over the bulge she found. _Hmm._ It felt impressive already. She rubbed him through the coarse denim and continued planting her kisses on the way down. Megamind tried to go for the zipper of her skirt but she pushed his hands away again.

"I don't get it." He complained as she began to undo the button and fly of his jeans. She smiled against his smooth, cool skin. She pushed him backwards until his bed nudged the backs of his knees.

"You will." She said simply and stroked him through his underwear. He was new to all this and still had a lot to learn. Fortunately for her the devilishly handsome former master of all villainy was a fast and eager learner. She placed a kiss on the bulge in his underwear and then gave him her best evil smirk. His eyes widened and he purpled from his shoulders to the tips of his ears.

"Oh. Um, right I think I get it nowwww...mmm...oh wow." Roxanne tugged his underwear down over his hips and kissed his swollen organ lightly at first but then got her tongue involved and gave him a long, slow lick over the thick vein underneath. His knees buckled (as expected) and he landed on the bed. She knelt down in front of him and tugged the shoes and jeans from around his ankles. Icy blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Just sit back and relax." She said kneeling between his legs. She grasped his cock in her hand and held it it so close to her mouth he could feel her breath tickling it as she spoke. He was so hard it almost felt painful. _Relax?_ _How?_ He could barely hold himself upright on his shaking arms out straight behind him. There was that evil smirk again and she began to lick him again from base to tip. He moaned and bit back a few of Roxanne's favourite expletives and resisted the urge to move his hips. The last thing he wanted to do was poke her in the eye or something and end the session early. While he was contemplating that horrific outcome she went from gently sucking just under the head to taking him in her mouth.

"_Holy fuck!_" he couldn't help himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..._mmm_." He bit his lip to keep from babbling. The giggle that escaped Roxanne vibrated slightly against his skin and he moaned. In the back of his mind he wondered how long he was meant to last during this blow-job business. None of the articles he had read on the subject had mentioned that. As Roxanne took him in deeper and then let him go again he remembered her instruction; _'relax'_, and then he came to the conclusion that sooner was probably better considering the awkward position she was in down there. She continued those wonderful slow movements on him and then without warning it got harder. She began sucking on the tip before she took him all the way in again. "Roxanne..." he said. He wasn't sure how many times he said it but she seemed to like it judging from the increased tempo. Megamind's eyes rolled back in his head. "Roxanne...Roxanne...oh watch out I'm going to..." he started to gasp as her tongue worked its magic around the head and then she sucked hard. He couldn't articulate anymore. All he could feel was the blissful wave crash through him and he was vaguely aware of her mouth still around him.

And then it was over. He sat up, disoriented. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen backwards. Roxanne was still kneeling on the floor between his legs with an extremely satisfied smile on her face. Her rapid breathing was the only hint of the effort he had just put in, she still looked perfectly dignified as if she were about to read the weather on air(after _that_ thought he wouldn't be able to watch the weather report in the same way again). He took her hands and pulled her up onto the bed with him and they lay side by side catching their breath. He looked over at her once again marvelling at how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Good?" she asked. She was a bit rusty after all. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" She laughed and hugged him. Once he had caught his breath Megamind noticed the difference between them, him naked and her still in her work clothes. _Reciprocation_...now there was an idea! He'd been online a few times now. He had a pretty good idea of what to do; just let his tongue take over what his fingers usually did. He leaned in to kiss Roxanne and run his hand up her thigh when she sat up.

"Come on. We'll miss the previews but we can still make the movie." She said as she got up. She could go in her work clothes and just put on some flats for comfort. Megamind blinked. _Okay_...was this what usually happened afterwards? Inexperience was so frustrating sometimes.

"Okay." He said and pulled his clothes back on. As he did up his fly she looked at him with a smile.

"Did I mention I really like those jeans?" she asked.

_R&R people. If the responses are positive I might add another chapter the next time I indulge in the questionable combination of two glasses of wine and a laptop!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Woohoo! After a few positive reviews and a few ciders I'm back! You all knew this was coming eventually…_

_Disclaimer: Megamind is not mine. He belongs to no one but himself. Why? Because he is awesome!_

Megamind sat in his favourite high-backed chair and waited for his captive to wake up. This had always been one of his favourite parts of the job of villainy. Waiting for the victim to wake, knowing the stark terror they would feel when their eyelids finally fluttered open and they stared into the face of his latest evil creation. The flame thrower. The floor-mounted chain gun. The Spinning Bootwheel of Death. And oh their screams had given him so much satisfaction, he smiled at the memories. The Mayor. He'd had a manly scream, like an action hero being tortured in a movie. That other reporter, Harry Newman...well he had been pathetic quite frankly. But still the man's frequent lady-screams had made up for the silence of his counterpart, Roxanne Ritchie, who had never screamed.

Well, not until recently anyway, and in an entirely different context.

Speaking of whom, she should be waking up any minute now. The knock out spray didn't keep her out for long these days. She was more or less immune to the stuff. Although this was inconvenient he really didn't think using the Forget-Me Stick on her was at all appropriate given their relationship. Although, he thought to himself, he wouldn't be surprised if she used the damned thing on him if she got free and this particular kidnapping didn't go as planned.

He ventured a glance at Roxanne around the back of his chair. She was still out-cold. Her hands were tied together, above her head, attached to the ring he'd bolted to the bed head. Her feet were less secured, tied with rope to the legs of the bed. It was difficult. She was quite short after all, even shorter than him, but he, the master of ropes and gags, had managed it in the end.

Hmm. Gags. He wondered if he had time to...

"Megamind?" she slurred. Nope. Too late. He spun around quickly before she saw him looking at her. Presentation! It was all about presentation. He beckoned to Bitey the pink-spiked brainbot and she sank down into his lap. He stroked its dome and smiled as he felt it purr. "Megamind? What are you up to?" she asked. Her voice sounded stronger now. He drew in a deep breath and spun his chair around to face her.

"Good evening, Miss Ritchie." He said, employing his best evil smirk. Roxanne lay there with an eyebrow raised.

"Knock-out spray? Really? I'm open to a lot of things but that's a little extreme isn't it?" He looked at her and tried not to smile. Tied down and helpless she was still calm and collected. It was still hard to believe she was his. He crossed his legs and stroked the brainbot again.

"You left me little choice, Miss Ritchie. You've been evading me all week." He said.

"I'm sorry?" she looked confused.

"You heard me. At first I was confused. Secondly...I'll admit, still confused. Thirdly, frustrated. Fourthly, hurt." She was still giving him that blank look.

"Have you been down in the workshop without ventilation again? Minion and I keep telling you to switch the fan on when you're using solvents."

"Silence, Temptress! This is a monologue. _Mono_-logue. That means I talk. You don't." He pointed at her dramatically. Roxanne tried to hide a grin and played along.

"Sorry, my evil overlord. You were saying?" her voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. He looked satisfied nonetheless.

"Lastly, I decided to do something about it. You are in my clutches now, and I'm not letting you go until I get my satisfaction." _Ahhh_. Roxanne wondered how long it would be until he wanted to venture into bondage. Funny. She'd thought it would happen later rather than sooner.

"Oh no. Oh great and evil Megamind, please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. _Anything_." She finished with a whisper, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. He gave her a flat, deadpan stare.

"Oh stop that Roxanne, that's not what's happening here." He rolled his eyes and tossed the pink brainbot off his lap. Bitey _bowwed_ indignantly and floated out of the room. He stood up from his chair and stood over here at the bottom of the bed. He looked serious now.

"Okay..." She started to wonder about his use of solvents again, and if this looked like a dangerous enough situation to call for Minion's help. It was all a matter of priorities. Did Megamind look off his face enough to risk her going through the embarrassment of explaining this situation to Minion? He crossed his arms over his chest. She noticed absently that he was wearing her favourite jeans again, and a dark grey long-sleeve t-shirt with his 'M' logo on the front.

"Why won't you let me go down on you?" he asked suddenly. Roxanne choked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't try to deny it. I've been trying for a week now and I've heard every excuse under the sun. You're not in the mood, you have a headache, we need to go out, it's too late, you just want a 'quickie' tonight, you sprained your inner thigh...seriously what the hell?" his well-rehearsed monologue-style of speech gave way to a frustrated guy who just didn't get it. Roxanne blushed. This wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss, certainly not tied up spread-eagled on a bed.

"Megamind, seriously? Untie me you're being ridiculous." She complained. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are not in a position to give orders, Miss Ritchie." He said with a smug grin. Roxanne's eyes narrowed and she considered calling Minion again. Then she sighed.

"Look it's no big deal Megamind. It's just not something I like doing, okay?" she said.

"You did it to me." He couldn't keep the lop-sided grin off his face at the memory.

"Yeah I did." She couldn't help but smile at the memory too. That had been hot.

"So why can't I?" he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Because it's not something guys like doing. It takes too long, and you get cramps in your neck and it's messy and...yeah. It's just not really worth the bother." _Or the complaining before, during and after_, Roxanne finished inside her own head. That eyebrow was raised again.

"You've done this to many women then, yes?" he asked.

"No!" Roxanne blushed again. "No I'm not into that." Well there was that one time in college but he didn't need to know about that. He moved up the bed until he was lying beside her, his face bare inches from hers. It was still incredibly awkward with her hands tied over her head.

"And so what exactly are you basing these arguments on?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear. _My ex boyfriends_, she thought of saying, but she didn't like mentioning them. They weren't worth mentioning really, there was no one in recent memory and no one who had mean as much to her as Megamind did.

"Nothing." She muttered. He gave her a knowing look but let it go. He leaned in and kissed her. She parted her lips and drew him in. She couldn't help it. He was a great kisser at any time but being tied down like this at the same time...Roxanne was liking it. A lot. He broke off the kiss and she gave a disgruntled growl. His hands found their way to her waist and moved south to her butt. She blushed again.

"So rather than letting me decide what I like and what I don't like, you're telling me already what I won't like, based on 'nothing'" he summed it all up, lips brushing against her jaw as he spoke.

"Something like that." She wanted to feel his lips and teeth against her neck but he stayed just out of reach

"Sounds a bit stupid to me." He remarked and let his hands wander again, this time up to her right breast but didn't let it linger. She bit her lip, hating and loving the arrogance in his voice.

"Maybe." She relented, and moaned when he kissed her neck. He sucked hard, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make his presence felt. She pulled against the ropes binding her hands but she was stuck fast to the bed head. "Let me go?" she asked. He laughed a quiet yet evil laugh.

"No." He answered and climbed on top of her. His mouth was on her and his tongue tangled with hers. His hands groped at her breasts and her hips and she felt him undoing her blouse. He paused to take in the sight of her in her bra and she grinned, wondering if he'd figure out he wouldn't be able to get it off her now with her hands tied...whoa, wrong. He slid his hand under her back and unclasped it, then slid the thing up over her head. "We wouldn't want it getting in the way." He said. She was going to protest at the indignity of it all until his mouth covered a nipple and she couldn't form a sentence to save her life. His mouth worked its magic on her breasts and he slid his hand under her skirt.

"You creep." Roxanne accused when his fingers stroked between her legs. He must have removed her underwear while she was unconscious. She felt powerless as he probed with his finger, very gently sliding it into her.

"I am. And you like it that way." He said, punctuating his statement with slow thrusts of his finger. Roxanne moaned. Megamind smiled at her blissed-out expression. Maybe she wouldn't brain him once she was free after all. He kissed his way down her body and then hiked her skirt up over her hips. He looked at his target area between her legs and grinned again. This was going to be fun. Before she could say anything he dove in and pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside of her.

"Fuck! Megamind!" Roxanne exclaimed at the feel of his tongue. He didn't waste any time.

"That's the general idea, yes." He quipped and licked her opening. _Smart ass_, she thought to herself but couldn't bring herself to say it. He might want to reply, and that would stop his tongue from doing what it (apparently) did best. His hands wandered to her backside and he squeezed hard as he slowly withdrew from her and kissed his way up to her clit. He covered it with his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it.

"Ohhhhhhh." Roxanne sighed. The impulse to wrap her legs around his neck was strong but she was still tied around the ankles to the damned bed. She lay back and tried to relax. He was good at this. Very good. Yet Roxanne couldn't let go. "You don't have to do this. I want you to come up here and fuck me." She said, followed by "_Ow!_ Did you just _bite_ me?" Megamind went back to his previous activity, deciding the lesson was probably learned. He gripped her ass tighter, making her moan and rock her hips against his face. _Yes_, he thought happily. Her legs were moving now but held securely by his rope-work. "Wait Megamind. _Ow_! _Will_ you stop that!"

"This is happening Roxanne. Will you please just lay back and enjoy it?" he said, kissing the bitten spot and shifting himself around into a more comfortable position.

"I will! Just...untie my legs?" Megamind contemplated the request. She couldn't get free with her hands tied so she wasn't going anywhere. And he'd be able to take her skirt off at least. He reached down to one foot at a time and took the ropes off her, then the skirt. He moved back between her legs. "Lose the shirt." She said suddenly. This time Megamind blushed. He still couldn't understand her attraction to his skinny frame but he'd be damned if he was going to deny his girl what she wanted. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, feeling awkward.

"Anything else?" he queried. She looked him up and down.

"Leave the jeans on." Again, he didn't get it but he didn't have to. He dove back in face-first between her legs and was delighted to feel her thighs circling his neck. Megamind closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the Earth-shattering blowjob Roxanne had given him the week before.

Megamind's tongue hungrily worked its magic on Roxanne and she looked down to watch him. Her legs were wrapped around his slender body and the sight of their contrasting skin turned her on in a way she had never thought possible. His ravenous actions had banished the last of her anxiety about their activity and she now rocked her hips in time with the strokes of his tongue. She tried to relax her legs in case she was hurting him but the moment she let go she felt his teeth nip at a fold of skin.

"Mmmm." She half moaned, half growled at him. She knew he had that evil grin on his face and he made no attempt to go back to his previous activity until she wrapped her legs around his head again and squeezed him tight.

"Much better." He murmured and continued. Her body was shaking now and she had to remember to breathe every now and then. She needed more and he seemed to sense it. Did he give it to her? Of course not. This was Megamind. He teased her and toyed with her, flicking her clit with his tongue and blowing gently on it.

"Megamind." She said with some difficulty.

"Yes?" She hesitated, not used to asking for what she wanted from anyone.

"Make me come?" she asked, hating how pitiful she sounded. Megamind kissed her down there a few times.

"Magic word?" he replied and flicked her with his tongue.

"Please?" How humiliating.

"Wrong." He teased.

"Now!"

"Good girl." He said looking up at her approvingly before diving back in. Roxanne gasped. The contact was rough now where he licked and sucked her and she was still throbbing faintly in the places he had bitten her, but she felt the pressure building inside her and she moaned again, clenching her legs tightly around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Fuck yes Megamind! Don't stop." She said, not even flinching this time when he chided her with his teeth. She knew what he was thinking_. I wasn't going to stop you infernal woman now shut up and take it!_ Megamind squeezed her ass and pressed her into his face harder. She bucked her hips fiercely and gasped; "Megamind!" as her back arched and her entire body spasmed. He felt her muscles contract and couldn't help but moan himself at the thought of her clenching around his cock like that. He stayed there until she came back down enough to realise he needed to breathe and released him from her insanely strong grip. He moved up her body until he was on level with her face, watching her strangely peaceful face. Her icy blue eyes slowly opened and met his gaze. She blushed an even deeper pink than she had a moment ago. "That was…" Megamind cut her off with a kiss, hoping to whatever good or evil gods that were out there that she would be up for Round 2.

She returned his kiss in a dreamy haze until the rough fabric of his jeans grazed her over-sensitised flesh. She jumped at the contact and felt the hard bulge behind his fly press into her thigh. She couldn't let that go unattended, even though she hadn't yet gotten her breath back. She pressed her leg up against his groin and he moaned. He kissed her harder and moved his lips along her jaw to her ear.

"Please…may I?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Megamind? Begging? She instantly felt a rush of warmth between her legs again.

"Hell yes." She answered. He reached up to the rope tying her hands to the bed head. "No. Leave it." He stared down at her with both eyebrows raised for a moment, and then hastily wriggled out of his jeans, pulling them off with shaking hands and tossing them onto the floor. Roxanne wrapped her legs around his waist this time and he entered her in one smooth motion.

"You feel so good." He said and gently pulled out, then thrust back in again. Roxanne closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips and teeth on her breasts and neck as he went.

"Harder." She whispered. He gazed into her eyes and followed her instruction. The bed shook. She bit back a cry. "Harder. Don't stop." His eyes widened and he gave up holding back. If she wanted it rough who was he to say 'no'? He thrust in as hard as he could and was surprised when she bucked up to meet him. _Hell yes_, he thought with a grin as he pounded her into the mattress. The noises she was making made him grateful he'd had the idea of soundproofing his bedroom last week. They almost made up for the lack of nails digging into his back. He wanted to kiss her, let his tongue mirror what his cock was doing down below but he'd never seen Roxanne quite this wild before and was slightly afraid of the bite she might give him. Instead he locked his lips onto her neck and sucked. Damn the bruises, she could wear something with a collar if they bothered her.

Roxanne rocked her hips to meet his hard thrusts and continued to shift position, legs spread or tightly squeezing his waist. Her breathing was ragged but his respectable size and awesome performance just weren't enough this time. She needed him deeper. She needed it to hurt.

"Wait." She said. Instantly he paused.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and drew her legs up. He looked confused until she rested her calves on his narrow shoulders. He still looked questioningly at her but chose to let it go and resume the epic fuck they had been enjoying. With her legs drawn up and her body stretched in the new position he was much deeper than he had been before. It took him a while to adjust but then gave an almighty thrust that made her scream aloud. Oh yes, the silence-generator he'd installed into the light fitting was proving most useful. Megamind slowed down a little in case he hurt her but, with Roxanne's encouragement, soon resumed the fast pace they had been at before. He felt her walls start to tighten around him and wasn't sure how long he could hold on now. She felt amazing, and he loved the sight of her with bound hands above her head and sweaty hair sticking up in all directions. She stared sightlessly up at the ceiling making obscene noises and saying his name over and over again. All of a sudden she went silent just before her muscles clenched even tighter around him and she bucked and screamed again. _Yes!_ Megamind wasn't sure if he'd shouted it aloud as he did a mental fist-pump and gave her the last few thrusts he had left in him before his world exploded around him in a haze of black sheets, pale skin and Roxanne's scent.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there collapsed in a heap on top of Roxanne. His breathing had slowed at least but he was exhausted. He lifted his head with some effort to look at Roxanne and was rewarded with the messy, sweaty sight of his girlfriend's chest rising and falling as she tried to get her breath back. He met her eyes and couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. Her hands were still bound above her head. He reached up and untied her one-handed (he was the master of ropes and knots after all) before sinking down on her again. He was way too tired to stay upright any longer. He shuffled down and rested his head on her stomach with one arm draped over her hips. He'd once tried to pillow her shoulder as she liked to do with him once before but his head was just too damned big. This though…he wondered if that was a thing his species did. It felt right.

They lay there silently for a long time. Roxanne wondered if he had fallen asleep there. She didn't mind. It felt nice and there was nowhere either of them had to be right now. He startled her a little when he spoke.

"So…that was…" he couldn't think of an appropriate adjective.

"Yeah." She finished for him. She didn't have to ask if he'd enjoyed that. She already knew the answer. Megamind smiled and felt his eyes close as she gently stroked his head, making a mental note to keep those ropes close by.


End file.
